New proprietary computational methods will be applied to assign biological functions to novel proteins in the genome of Mycobacterium tuberculosis, the causative agent of tuberculosis. Traditional computational methods can only assign functions to genome sequences that are homologs of other previously characterized proteins. The new algorithms developed by Protein Pathways, Inc. use other types of information derived from transgenomic analysis to assign functions to proteins that cannot be characterized by traditional computational methods. The methods will assign probable functions to as many as 1,000 uncharacterized TB protein sequences. Many of the proteins will be identified as having roles in virulence and will therefore be attractive targets for future drug development efforts. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE